Two Times the Heroes
by gothamcity29
Summary: Ben Tennyson goes to Gotham City but the villain Two-Face wants the Ultimatrix, so it is up to Batman to stop him.


BEN 10: ULTIMATE ALIEN/BATMAN: TWO TIMES THE HEROES

MAIN

Batman

Ben Tennyson

VILLAIN

Two-Face

In Gotham City is the former District Attorney Harvey Dent or as he goes now by Two-Face, has a plan. There's this kid named Ben Tennyson or Ben 10 who has a weapon that can change the world. Two-Face wants it and he knows a way to get it here in Gotham City and make a profit off it. As it seems Gotham City wishes to bring Ben to their town for a big event. So Two-Face plans to snatch Ben and his weapon, then sell it on the black market. Now in Bellwood is Ben, who is eating chili fries and trying to do homework of all things. However the mail comes so he uses that excuse to stop and goes to see what he got. Ever since his identity became public to the world he's gotten packages, fan mail, and different girl's numbers. However this is an invitation to come and be the guest of honor for an openning of a children's center. It's in Gotham City and he is excited to go and so he calls his cousin Gwen and friend Kevin to tell them.

Kevin and Gwen are a bit cautious about the invite as Gotham City is a dangerous place. It's been reguarded as one of the most dangerous U.S. cities ever. Also Kevin jokes that Gotham already has a hero, so why should Ben be the one to be the guest of honor? Ben comments, "Come on Kevin, Batman? The guy is just an urban myth, he can't exist anyway I have the Ultimatrix what could happen?" So Ben decides to go however that urban myth as it were is very real and might have a run in with Ben Tennyson.

Back in Gotham, now is Batman who is in his secret Batcave, with his friend and Butler Alfred Pennyworth. He talks about how Ben Tennyson is coming to Gotham City to be the guest of honor for the children's center Bruce Wayne donated. Alfred jests on why they couldn't of just asked Batman to be there. Well Batman has to be there as Bruce Wayne so then Alfred joked about Booster Gold. This sort of thing is right up his alley and interesting enough he was asked to do a commercial for a new line of action figures. However Gotham decided on a younger hero and one whose identity was known to the world. So the only one on that list was Ben 10 who is someone Alfred is not very familiar with. Batman explains, "He's a kid from Bellwood Alfred. Six years ago, he found an alien device called the Omnitrix. He used it to become a hero and then eventually his identity became public. Now all he does is bask in the glory and his ego has sky rocketed."

So with that said however Ben is on his way to Gotham City and is really excited which means Bruce Wayne has to get ready. Batman changes from one costume to another and goes to put on his Bruce Wayne mask for the populace. Ben Tennyson has finally arrived and the press want to get a word with Ben before the big ceremony begins. All gather around him and Ben just wants to get to the unvailing but is more then happy enough to answer a few questions. Bruce Wayne pulls up and he there is just disgust in his eyes at how Ben just loves all the attention he's getting. However he gets out with a smile and then the press go to Bruce Wayne and there is some relief in Ben's eyes. Bruce simply goes over to Ben and says, "So you're the famous Ben 10? Welcome to Gotham and thank you for doing this on such short notice." He puts his hand out to shake Ben's and he says, "Oh it was nothing to it Mr. Wayne. Man you have quite a grip for a rich guy."

Bruce smiles and the ceremony is ready to begin and from a distance Two-Face in his car can see their prey. His boys thinks this will be easy as Ben is just a kid however Two-Face knows Ben's reputation so he isn't quick to judge. Two-Face can even see his old pal Bruce Wayne is about to give the address. Bruce says, "Thank you Gotham, thank you for being here as I dedicate this children's center. From experience, I know the pain of losing one's parents so I dedicate this center to Gotham City and her children. It will provide a beacon of hope and help to council those who suffered loss. Also, here is our guest of honor Mr. Ben Tennyson here to say a few words." Ben goes up to the microphone and simply says, "Um, just have fun kids." The crowd cheers that little speech over Bruce's big one, however and one of the orphan kids also here ask Ben if he would show them some of his aliens. Ben can hardly refuse and he uses his watch to become Humongosaur. The whole crowd saw that transformation and it was amazing if not freaky.

Two-Face tells his men they will strike in exactly twenty seconds and soon take Ben and his watch. However of course there is the possibility the Batman might show up to foil his plan. Ben plays with the kids and then gunfire can be heard, so the police there get the children to safety. While Alfred gets Bruce to safety as well then of course so Bruce can change into his costume. Ben then transforms into Swampfire and fights Two-Face's thugs and he's winning. However Two-Face has studied Ben's most used aliens and developed ways to nutralize them. One of those thugs has what looks like a flamethrower however instead of fire it shoots out plant killer. Which is starting to affect Ben and he's getting weaker then begins to pass out. Two-Face's men go to try and capture him, only for the Batman to swing down and help the young hero. He fights the thugs and Ben manages to get a quick glimpse of what is happening and he can not believe it.

The Batman is real and he has come to save Ben's life, however the plant killer is still getting to him so he closes his eyes. Two-Face can see he has lost and so he tells his driver to move on and Batman has won. He sees that Ben does need help so against his better judgement he will take Ben to the Batcave. Ben begins to wake up and he feels better but he does have a slight headache. He can see that he has moved and is in a cave which he admits is one of the coolest things he has ever seen. Ben looks around to see everything there's a laboratory, a very large computer, and an asortment of vehicles. Then a voice says, "Don't touch anything," Ben turns to see the Dark Knight himself. Ben shouts, "Oh my gosh you're him the Dark Knight, the World's Greatest Detective! Batman, you're Batman and you are real! I can't believe it man Kevin and Gwen are gonna pop when I tell them." Batman tells Ben to calm down and he tries however, he thanks Batman for saving him.

Then he asks Batman about those guys that attacked him and Batman tells Ben they work for Two-Face. Ben's heard of him as when he came to Gotham, Ben heard that Two-Face is still on the loose in Gotham City. However Ben doesn't understand what they wanted with him but, it is obvious. Batman tells Ben, "Isn't it obvious? Two-Face wanted your wrist device, probably to sell on the black market." Ben has to say how impossible that sounds as the Ultimatrix as it is called doesn't come off. However with a man like Two-Face he'll find a way to get it off some way. Ben isn't too worried as Ben has faced the likes of Vilgax the Conquerer, Dr. Animo, his friend Kevin Levin, and other bad guys that Ben thinks will make all of Batman's foes look second rate. Batman has to remind Ben it isn't a popularity contest and that Ben knows no evil until he would meet the Joker. However, with Two-Face wanting the Ultimatrix Ben isn't going more than three feet away from Batman.

Batman has to tell Ben, Two-Face will try again and keep trying until he gets the Ultimatrix. Alfred then comes into the Batcave without notice and he sees Batman has company and jests, "Sir, if you're going to have company please let me know. I could have made a sandwich and coffee for the both of you." Ben sees that Batman has a butler it seems and Ben thinks he's seen his face before. It's not important as now it seems the Bat Signal has been activated by Commissioner Gordon. So Batman and Ben are going together which excites Ben because now he gets a ride in the Batmobile. Driving off Ben thinks he finally remembers where he saw Alfred's face. He was Bruce Wayne's driver which means either Batman works for Wayne as well,or Batman and Bruce Wayne are one and the same which, then explains why Wayne ran away like a coward. Batman has to threaten Ben to make sure that secret stays a secret or else.

Ben doesn't understand why Batman would want to keep his identity a secret. As Ben loves being public,as there is no more hiding around and everyone loves him. Batman has to say, "You remind me of another hero, who only became a hero to get rich and be famous. Being a hero isn't for kicks or appreciation kid. It's about doing what others are to afraid or unable to do alone. I put my life on the line so others won't have to and to make sure what happened to me won't happen to anyone else." It's not quite sure if Ben really got that but, he'll keep Batman's identity a secret for his sake. As Ben kind of owes Batman his life and now they're getting close to the GCPD building. Batman uses his grappeling gun to fly up to meet Commissioner Gordon. Ben transforms into Big Chill and he flies up also to meet Gordon and see what he has in store for them. Now meeting face to face, Ben changes back to his human form and they get to it. Batman guesses that it must be Two-Face and Batman is right of course about that.

He gives Batman a small lap top with a message on it from Two-Face that says, "I know you're watching this Batman. If you don't want everyone in this city to die in two hours you'll surrender the boy and his Ultimatrix. Other wise the chemicals I secured will emit a toxin that will kill every human being in Gotham City. It's your choice, here are the coordinates for delivery." Ben has to ask if Two-Face will do that to the city and Batman assures Ben he will. However Ben can't give him the Ultimatrix as it doesn't come off,however Batman has to do something. He'll go to the rendevous point but hopes to set a trap for Two-Face and two time him. It means they'd have to use Ben as bait but he's not too comfortable with that although he sees there is no other choice. The location is the old Janus Jewelers store on the upside of Gotham City. Janus, being the two faced god of war which is a bit obvious with Two-Face's obsession with the number two.

On their way there Ben asks Batman about Two-Face and just what his deal is and so Batman will tell him. He says, "His real name is Harvey Dent, when we were younger Harvey and I use to be good friends. Until the accident when the crime lord "Boss" Maroni scarred him physically and mentally. Now, all he can think about is duality and thinking of ways to kill me." Ben kind of knows how Batman feels except for Ben it's the reverse. One of Ben's mortal enemies eventually became his best friend and are almost like brothers. However, all moping aside they're coming up close. Batman will park far enough away and can use the Batmobile tracker to trace the signal from Ben's Ultimatrix. So then, Ben goes in alone and he sees how run down the place is. A light comes on and Ben can see him face to Two-Face as it were.

Ben says, "Okay Two-Face, I'm here now, keep your word and let the city go!" He'll only do it if Ben gives him the Ultimatrix but Ben tells him the thing doesn't come off so he guesses Two-Face can't get it. Oh Two-Face will get it some how and so his boys gang up on Ben and now it seems he's in trouble. Batman swings in from a glass skylight to help out Ben and so Two-Face tells his men to kill Batman. Who obey their boss and Ben tries to help but Two-Face uses a gun device and aims it at Ben's left hand. It bound Ben's hand in a rather large shackle device so Ben can't transform. He then grabs Ben by the collar and knocks him out with a knock out gas. He puts Ben over his shoulders and tells his men to kill Batman at all costs while he gets a way. Batman continues to fight Two-Face's men and defeats them and tries to get Ben away from Two-Face. However, it's too late as Two-Face is gone with Ben and he has no idea what Two-Face plans to do to Ben or the Ultimatrix.

Batman goes back to his car and tries to trace the Ultimatrix signal but the cuffs on Ben are blocking it. So Batman will have to try to find Ben the old fashion way by hunting down any of Two-Face's thugs. He happens to know a few places that use to be some of Two-Face's hideouts, where he hopes to get information to save Ben's life. Ben, wakes up to find both of his hands bound this time, and in some sort of box. Two-Face walks in and says, "Ha the great Ben Tennyson, what a joke. You let yourself get captured kid, Batman would never do that. Or he would but it would only suit his own purposes. You've got alot to learn about the hero business." Ben believes that he shouldn't have to hear Two-Face insult him. As Two-Face is the villain so what would he even know about being a hero in the first place? So he tells the story of when he was still the DA. Harvey and Batman worked together and he really believed Batman could help this city and save it from all the filth and garbage.

However Batman couldn't save Dent from becomming a monster and the very same monster he's worked so hard to put away. Anyway now, Two-Face has the Ultimatrix and he's going to sell it to the highest bidder. Imagine the scores any crook could pull off here in Gotham City or abroad. Maybe even the world and form vast empires and control the greatest scum in the galaxy. So now Two-Face sends out the invitations and he tells Ben, "You better find a way to get that thing off of you kid. Or you might be losing your left hand HAHAHAHAHAHA." He walks off and Ben tries his best to get free but it seems hopeless. All he can do is wait for Batman to come and save him. Who is driving in the city hoping to get a lead on Two-Face but there aren't any fresh leads. Until Alfred calls and says, "Sir, I think I may have found something. It seems that Two-Face is going to sell a priceless piece of alien equipment. The sale is going down tonight at 2:00 a.m. at the old Gemini Hotel." Batman thanks Alfred and will go but decided to do a little under cover work for this one.

So then now Batman changes into his other persona of Matches Malone to get into the auction unnoticed. The auction has now begun with Two-Face proudly stating, "Ladies and gentlemen and I use the term very loosely. I have a single item up for auction and it is something that can change the world. Imagine, the power to transform into a limitless supply of alien creatures. With the item today you don't have to imagine anymore, but now can live it. Here it is the Ultimatrix, with it's former wearer the legendary Ben Tennyson." He uncovers the storage unit to show Ben in it still cuffed and all can see him. The bidding will start at two million dollars and the bids keep going up and up. Batman has finally arrived in his disguise and waits to see the development as Ben is safe for now. The bids keep going up and up until Matches Malone says, "Hey Two-Face, is there any chance I can see the merchandise up close? Just to make sure you ain't gonna two time me."

Two-Face invites him up on the stage and unlocks the cuff that confined the Ultimatrix and Matches sees it first hand. Ben says, "Listen buddy, you're not getting my Ultimatrix, so back off." Matches whispers, "Ben it's me Batman, just calm down and I'll get you out of here." Ben can't believe it but it's true so then Matches gets up and see the remote on Two-Faces podium. He then manages to get Two-Face to let down his defences and Matches pops one on Two-Face. He takes the remote and frees Ben which then allows Ben to turn into Humongosaur and have some fun. Two-Face is angered and demands to know why he would do that but then he gets it. He shouts, "Batman! It's Batman! Kill him boys and bring me Tennyson!" Batman goes after Two-Face changing into his costume as he goes and so Ben stops what he's doing and goes to help Batman. He changes into Spidermonkey and then climbs the walls and swings through the air with his webbing.

Two-Face pulls out his twin pistols and starts firing at them both but Batman and Ben can avoid those shots. Two-Face has no choice but to run some more and the two heroes go after him still. Ben comments on how fast Two-Face is but he can't out run XLR8 so he transforms into him and speeds up. He grabs Two-Face and swings him around a bit then throws him down the stairs which knocks him out cold. Batman then says, "Not bad kid. Not bad at all." Ben smiles and so then now they take Two-Face to the police as this case is over. Now on top of a building Ben and Batman can see Two-Face's men and he are being arrested. Ben has to say, "Well Batman, it was really cool getting to hang with you. Maybe we can do it again if you're ever in Bellwood?" Batman tells Ben, that he'll think about it and he then summons his Batwing and flies off. Ben then transforms into Jetray and begins his journey back to Bellwood. With the knowledge that he got to join forces with the urban legend, and quite a legend at that, the Batman.

THE END


End file.
